sanctuaryshowfandomcom-20200216-history
Let the Shit Show Begin
The twelve competitors from the previous season are all relaxing at home after the conclusion of the first season. One by one, all of the contestants are called by Lia who invites them all back for the next season of the show. Initially, everyone accepts and seems delighted to return, apart from Cerys who hangs up the phone upon hearing Lia's voice. Cerys' mother eavesdrops and immediately storms into her bedroom upon the lack of chatting. Cerys' mother makes it clear to Cerys that she needs to return to the show despite what happened, as they would really benefit from the cash prize. Cerys immediately rejects her mother's words, but they continue to argue until Cerys eventually gives in. She calls Lia back and makes up an excuse for her hanging up so suddenly, stating the signal is bad on the left side of her house. She accepts the invitation back onto the show, and along with the other eleven competitors from season one, they begin to get ready and pack for another holiday abroad together. The twelve competitors all reunite in the airport and exchange hugs, except for Cerys who keeps her distance from Esme and Inca. Esme and Inca laugh about Cerys' hair while she's preoccupied reading leaflets on holiday destinations in the corner. Warren and Taron roll their eyes at their childish behaviour until alarmingly a tannoy begins to alert the players on their flight. The voiceover informs them that the latest flight to Banguerra Island is delayed, but a special jet is here to collect the players instead. The castmates cheer in unison and turn to head onto the private jet. Inca looks over her shoulder and notices that Cerys hasn't noticed that they're leaving, and with a smug grin smeared across her face, she flips her hair behind her shoulder and walks confidently towards the group who are already populating the corridor on the way to the jet. Moments later, Cerys wanders around the airport aimlessly, noticing that the rest of the castaways have left the airport. She runs outside of the big double door entrance and sees nobody she recognises. She then immediately becomes frantic, she parades the front of the information clerk and asks relentless questions about the latest flight to Banguerra Island. The clerk states that the flight has been delayed and that only cast and crew for the Sanctuary television show were allowed on the only immediate flight to the island. She frantically grabs the rest of her belongings, including several suitcases, and marches down one of the aisles on the way to the jet. She notices the doors beginning to shut to the runway and increases her pace incredibly, breaking a heel in the process. Meanwhile, on the Jet, Inca notices Cerys' frantic antics through the window and cackles incredibly to herself. Toya, sat next to her, raises an eyebrow and Inca immediately closes the blind to the outside of the jet, causing even more superstition in Toya's mind. Immediately, Inca changes the subject and manages to resume the normal conversation, no one supposedly noticing Cerys' absence. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes